


Bloody Nose (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader finds Arthur with a bloody nose and tends to his wounds...as well as other things.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Bloody Nose (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

The sight of blood smeared on the door handle causes your heart to skip a beat. The slightly ajar door makes your palms sweaty. _Oh my god, holy shit_ , you think to yourself, trying not to panic. Nudging the door open with your elbow you slowly enter the apartment, keys between your fingers ready for a fight.

“Arthur?” You call out, praying to God that it’s him and not some creep lurking behind the couch. Blood rushing fast in your ears. You take a deep breath. “Arthur this isn’t funny! Are you home?”

A muffled thud comes from the bathroom. Jumping, you try to reason with yourself that if some rando had broken into the apartment, he probably wouldn’t have stopped to use the bathroom. _It’s cool, you’re fine_ , you repeat to yourself over and over. When you round the corner to the bathroom, you see Arthur’s feet sticking out of the open bathroom door. You drop your keys.

“Arthur, baby, wake up!” You shout panicked as you shake his knee. Blood covers his shirt—now ruined, a shame, it was one of his favorites—and runs down his lips and chin.

“I’m awake,” he mumbles bringing his hand to brush against your arm. “I’m just in pain.”

“You couldn’t say, ‘Honey I’m bleeding in the bathroom?’”

Smiling with a wince, Arthur opens one of his eyes and peeps boyishly at you. “No, it hurt too much.”

You playfully slap his chest before standing up, feet on either side of his hips. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“Oh, you know, another Gotham asshole wanted to feel like a big shot.” He says, voice sing-songy. He winces at the pain again.

“Okay Street Fighter, let’s get you up.”

Holding your hands out to him, you hoist him into a sitting position. Crouching between his legs, you gently hold his busted face in your hands, inspecting the damage. Arthur closes his eyes, feeling calmed by your touch. His breathing catches as you run your finger down his nose.

“I don’t think it’s broken” You decide.

“You with all your medical experience?” Arthur teases. Bringing his blood smeared hand up to your face, he gently strokes your jaw line.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, kitten.” You roll your eyes and reach for a makeup stained hand towel by the sink. Wetting it with warm water, you wipe the already drying blood off Arthur’s chin and lips. Carefully, you run the towel around his nose, trying not to put too much pressure on the bruising skin.

He closes his eyes, enjoying the proximity of your body to his. Bringing his hand up, he holds your waist as you continue to clean down his neck. Sitting this close to him you can hear his breathing deepen. The pain seems to wipe away with the blood, and a relaxed smile stretches across his face.

“I’m going to take your shirt off.” You whisper, putting down the towel. Arthur hums a yes, his hand still resting on your waist. His thumb rubs a small circle on your hip. You begin to unbutton his shirt, slowly popping each button. Without thinking, you place a soft kiss at the pulse point on his neck. Traveling your hands further and further down, you pop open the button of his pants too.

Arthur’s eyes flutter open. Normally a pale green, they turn a darker shade as you slip your hand down his pants.

“Does it still hurt?” You ask, massaging his hardening cock over his underwear. The thin fabric is soft under your hand and you can feel the outline of his prominent vein growing stronger as you repeat the action.

“Does what?” He asks, unable to take his eyes off your pretty face. His grip on your waist tightens as you drop your hand down to caress his balls.

“Your nose boo.” You say, gently tapping on the tip of his nose with your free hand.

“My what?” He asks again, his smiling growing blissful.

“Careful not to move your face too much, we don’t want your nose to start bleeding again.” Arthur nods at your words but clearly isn’t paying attention. Licking his lips, his eyes fixate on your mouth, amazed at how lovely your lips puckered out on “too.”

Giggling at his obvious arousal, you decide to put him out of his misery. Tugging at his waistband, you finally hold him bare in your hand. You pump your hand up and down, feeling the heat of his length. Arthur’s eyes close again and he lets out a beautiful moan as you run your thumb around the sensitive tip.

Leaning in again, you pepper his neck with kisses. Some are tender and sweet, gently pressing your lips under his jaw. Others you suck and lick at his skin, eliciting sighs and moans that turn you on more than you would like to admit. Your nose close, you can smell his own particular scent of mint, faded cigarettes, and lavender.

Although in a haze of half pain half arousal, Arthur’s absolute adoration of you is evident. His hands run across your body, stroking and caressing every patch of free skin he can find. Pulling up the hem of your shirt, he runs his thumbs along the underside of your breasts and across your sensitive nipples.

Your own breathing turning heavier, and pleasure pooling in your panties, you can’t believe that simple touches from Arthur can get you this turned on. Deciding you need to be put out of your misery, you pull your hand away from his slick cock and push your pants down. Popping yourself down across his hips, your grind against him, eyes locked together.

Arthur’s hand slips between your legs and his fingers brush against your sensitive pussy. You moan as he rubs your clit over your panties, playing with you in the way you played with him. A mischievous look in his eye, he watches you pout and sigh as he teases you.

“Touch me.” You whine, rolling your hips over his fingers.

“I am touching you.” Arthur says in a matter of fact tone.

“You know what I mean!”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur smugly smiles. “Not so fun when you’re on the receiving end huh? And I don’t think I begged did I?”

Reaching your hands up to tangle with his hair, you tug his head back slightly.

“Arthur, fuck me right now or I swear I’ll break your nose for real.” You fake threaten, hoping you look mean and sexy at the same time. Your pouty lips pucker out, and Arthur pretending to look scared, obliges.

Pushing your panties to the side, he feels your glossy pussy and raises his eyebrows at you, surprised at how wet you are already.

With your arousal on his hand, Arthur strokes his dick before moving himself just under your entrance. Teasing your slick folds with his precum soaked dick, you moan at the feeling of him so close to where you want him most.

“Kiss me.” He breathes, making eye contact with you as his cock rubs against your sensitive clit. You lean in close and kiss him. Opening your mouth, you brush your tongue against his. You can faintly taste the washed off blood on his lips. Moaning into him, Arthur finally pushes himself into your tight entrance. You sigh at the feeling of him filling you as you drop your hips lower and lower onto him.

Totally full, you rock your hips back up, using the counter behind him to balance. You slowly fuck, his thick cock filling you to the brim each time. Your soft moans tangle with his gentle pants. Arthur’s hands slide down your back and rest on your hips, helping you catch the rhythm he wants.

Leaning back in to kiss him again, you notice the taste of blood is stronger this time. Pulling away, your lips feel warm and wet.

“Oh my god, your nose!” You pause, Arthur’s dick still fully inside of you. He brings a hand up to his nose, rubbing the blood away.

“Oh, oops.” You both look at each other unsure of what to do.

“Did I hurt you?” You ask, concerned that perhaps you had kissed him a little too passionately.

“No.” Arthur rubs his bloody thumb across your bottom lip. Shrugging, you take the finger into your mouth and suck it clean.

“And I thought you were too hurt to even speak.” You joke. Rolling your hips again, his eyes close. Arthur’s length pushes against your g-spot and you fight to stay focus on what you’re saying. “How about I fuck you so good that you really, really can’t speak.” You ride him again, pulling your hips back so he is dangerously close to coming out of you completely.

“You always know just what I need.” Arthur manages to say, mouth open wide as you take him back in again, his cock deep in your pussy.

Grinning wickedly, you give him a big open-mouthed kiss, dramatically smearing the blood across his lips, leaving you both with matching grotesque smiles.


End file.
